La filarmonica oneshot
by luki.noki
Summary: GEMSHIPPING Akefia y Ryou estan feliz y recientemente casados aunque su felicidad no durara mucho ya que Akefia sera llamado para ir a la guerra


Aquella mañana , todo era entusiasmo y alegría en la quinta llamada "Villa de Rosas", pues era esperada con ansia la llegada de sus nuevos moradores, el capitán Akefia Touzoku y su bellísima esposa Ryou, hija de un músico Japones que acababa de morir .

La única condición que había puesto la gentil desposada para dejar aquellas hermosas tierras en ciudad domino y venirse a vivir a esta barranca, fue que viviría alejada de toda sociedad por razón de su luto. Y el enamorado esposo le mandó construir la "villa" a extramuros de la naciente ciudad.

Estaba construida en medio de un jardín todo cubierto de rosas, de ahí ese poético nombre; una fuente de cantera rosa, primorosamente labrada, cuyos surtidores murmuraban dulcemente y en torno muchas palomas blancas completaban el paisaje. Los salones majestuosamente amueblados al estilo de aquella época y en el salón principal un hermosos piano, porque la joven señora amaba con pasión la música.

En fin, la mansión era un estuche digno de tan hermosa "Perla", asi era como Akefia llamaba a Ryou por sus hermosos cabellos platinados y sus hermosos ojos azules. Cuando la carreta llegó frente a la quinta, se abrió la verja de hierro forjado y salieron en tropel los amigos a recibir a los desposados; los subordinados esperaban formados en las enredadas calles del jardín y entre ellos entraron los jóvenes seguidos por un cortejo y pisando una alfombra de hojas de rosa.

Ryou agradeció emocionada las muestras de cariño de sus amigos y servidores, tuvo para todos palabras dulces, sinceras y en su corazón prometió ser feliz y hacer la felicidad de todos los que la rodeaban.

Al día siguiente la risa cristalina de Ryou se escuchaba por la quinta y su voz maravillosa acompañada del piano cantaba bellas canciones de su país . El Capitán se creía transportado al paraíso.

Más su dicha fue de poca duración. Un mes después el enamorado esposo fue llevado a combatir habia empezado una guerra y tuvo que partir con el corazón destrozado dejando a Ryou sumida en la mayor desesperación. Dejo una guardia al mando de un amigo muy adicto que le juro cuidar celosamente a su "tesoro".

Las risas no volvieron a escucharse ni las canciones; una muda desesperación se apoderó de Ryou y sólo el piano era su única distracción, pero sus melodías eran tan tristes como su alma.

En vano sus amigos trataron de distraerla y la invitaban a venir con ellos a la ciudad; rechazó todas las ofertas y cerro la quinta a todos; solo su servidumbre compuesta de nativos tan callados y tristes como ella eran sus únicos compañeros. Se pasaba los días sentada en el amplio ventanal haciéndose la ilusión de que en el horizonte veía la gallarda silueta de su amado.  
De ella pudo decir el poeta:

"El bello castillo se erguía sobre las rocas  
como centinelas de aquella comarca  
y allí la princesa por él suspiraba"

En sus largas noches de insomnio se sentaba al piano y tocaba hasta el amanecer, los centinelas y los pocos caminantes que pasaban por ahí la creyeron loca, y empezaron a llamarle "La Filarmónica".

Una noche que tocaba como nunca, se interrumpió la bellísima melodía para no volver a empezar; el sargento de guardia se extraño de esto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a oírla tocar toda la noche. Al día siguiente su camarera la encontró muerta sobre el piano como un lirio tronchado por el vendaval.

Días después llegó la noticia que el valiente capitán había perecido en el ataque a los árabes sublevados. La fecha y hora coincidían con las de la muerte de su adorada "Perla".

Los parientes cercanos del capitán heredaron sus bienes, sólo la villa nadie la quiso ocupar por un temor supersticioso, así quedó abandonada; los rosales se agotaron, los pájaros y las palomas huyeron.

Los caminantes que pasaban en viaje nocturno hacia las minas, aseguraban que después de la media noche se iluminaba el ventanal y una música maravillosa se escuchaba, hasta que al rayar el alba se apagaba la luz y un tristísimo lamento repercutía hasta muy lejos.

El nombre de "Villa de Rosas" quedó olvidado, ahora la siguen llamando "La filarmónica".


End file.
